The One
by eccentric
Summary: After "One Flu Over The Cuckold's Nest". POV: Penny - not too long. Read and Review!


Title: The One  
  
Summary: After 121 "One Flu Over The Cuckold's Nest". A little bit before Dylan walks in and says "Jake" and Jake says "Dylan" and she smiles and nods.  
  
Person of Voice: Penny  
  
Notes: I don't think this will actually happen, but hey, you can always dream (. Oh, and I know that most of you guys/girls like it better without the "he said""she said" stuff, but I find I can make it clearer with more feeling with all that (basically, I can't write it without it so yeah. bear with me!). And yeah, italics and crap aren't working!  
  
Feedback: Review or use the address in my profile thing.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
As I sit there, kissing Gavin, I ask myself what I'm doing. This is wrong, I'm just using him. I don't want to be with Gavin. I want to be with Jake.  
  
Jake.  
  
I open my eyes and see him facing Dylan. She is smiling and nodding. But then she sees me. Her mouth drops, and Jake turns to look at me too. Well, to look at us.  
  
I stop kissing Gavin and stare at Jake.  
  
"What are you doing?" asks Gavin.  
  
"Jake." I say in a distant voice, looking past Gavin.  
  
Gavin turns and sees Dylan and Jake, then he quickly turns back and puts his face in his hands.  
  
"What is going on?" asks Dylan, shocked and angry.  
  
Gavin turns to her and they start bickering. I just feel so embarrassed and stupid that I bend down, pick up my purse, whisper "I'm sorry," to Gavin, and leave.  
  
"Penny," Jake starts as I walk to the door.  
  
I put my hand in front of my face, blocking him out, and walk past him. I can take a lot of shit, but I can't take him starting in on me right now. This day has already been hell.  
  
I walk out, down the steps and am in the parking lot when I hear him shout "Penny, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm running away," I shout back without turning around.  
  
"The Penny I know would never run from anything," he says, walking down the steps towards me.  
  
I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face him. "Don't pretend like you know me, Jake," I say angrily.  
  
"But Penny, I do know you," he tells me, smiling.  
  
"No you don't. You don't know shit about me. You don't know what I've been through, or what I'm going through, or anything. You don't know how I feel".  
  
"Oh, I don't know how you feel?" he asks, defensively. "I don't know what it's like to love someone and not have them love me back?"  
  
"No, you don't what it's like. Right now, the woman you love is standing in that restaurant, loving you too. Obviously she hasn't told you yet, but it's written all over her face. She loves you, Jake, and she wants you in there with her. So why the hell are you out here talking to me? You've got what you wanted! You can finally be happy! Just do us both a favour and leave me alone!"  
  
Tears are welling up in my eyes, and holding them there, I turn and keep walking. I don't want to break down in front of him.  
  
"She's not the woman I love," he says.  
  
I stop and turn back to face him. "If she's not the woman you love then why did you drop everything for her?!" I shout. "You gave up your dream job, you gave up your home," I pause, struggling to say these words, "you gave up me - you let all of it go for Dylan. If that's not a sign of love, then I don't know what is". I start to walk away quickly again.  
  
"What about helping someone to get the one they want, even though it's tearing you apart because they're the one you want?"  
  
I slow down my pace.  
  
"What about breaking off a relationship that you wanted so bad just to give your love another chance for the one they love because you want them to be happy?"  
  
I slow down my pace even more.  
  
"What about waiting around, each day your heart breaking more and more, just in case that that certain someone will realize you are perfect for them?"  
  
I stop.  
  
"What about, after finally giving them that last push toward their 'true love', you quit, because you can't bear the pain of watching them with someone else, while knowing that you truly are meant for each other?"  
  
I turn to face him and he comes my way, stopping in front of me.  
  
"What about all of that?" he asks.  
  
"What about all of that?" I ask.  
  
"Penny, I told Dylan that I love her," he tells me.  
  
'Oh, God,' I'm thinking. More tears well in my eyes and I look at the ground.  
  
"She said that she's always felt there was something between us".  
  
I can't speak. I'd like to say something sarcastic or witty to hide the pain I'm feeling, but I can't. It wouldn't matter anyway. He has to already know how much this is killing me.  
  
"And I told her why I moved here, and that she is 'the one'".  
  
'Shut up!' my head is screaming. I really do not want to hear this.  
  
"And I kissed her-"  
  
My eyes close in pain when he says this, sending the tears in my eyes splashing down my cheeks.  
  
"But then-"  
  
"-Jake," I say, my eyes still closed and crying, "please stop".  
  
He ignores me. "She still didn't know".  
  
I open my eyes and look at him. "She didn't know what?"  
  
"Who she wanted to be with. I told her to listen to her heart, but she said her heart gets her in trouble so she has to listen to her head. She said her head didn't know".  
  
"Uh huh," I mumble, and look back at the ground.  
  
"I asked her how she could not know, and she said that she's not like that. I told her she has to be. Otherwise what had I moved here for - that I came for the girl who felt what I felt, who would do anything for love - even change her job".  
  
Tears still streaming down my cheeks and eyes still focused on the ground, I can tell he is waiting for me to say something. "Ok."  
  
"And then I realized it".  
  
"Realized what?" I ask. I lift my head but my eyes still don't meet his.  
  
"She's not the one".  
  
"What?" I say, surprised to hear him say this, looking into his eyes.  
  
"She's not the one. You are".  
  
I'm speechless.  
  
"Penny, you're the one who advised me and helped me to get Dylan, even though you wanted to be with me. You're the one who broke up with me to give me another chance for Dylan. You're the one who waited around for me to open up my eyes to you. You're the one who quit your job because you couldn't handle the pain of seeing me with her. You knew all along that she was not the one for me, but you still were the best friend and helped me win her over. You wanted me to be happy, even if you were unhappy because of it. You feel what I feel. You'd do anything for love. We were meant for each other. You are the one".  
  
I am crying tears of happiness while he says this, and when he's done, I look into his eyes and say, "I am so glad you finally realized this".  
  
We both smile and I look at the ground again. He puts his hand on my cheek and wipes away a tear with his thumb. Then he tilts my head upwards and looks me in the eye and says, "So am I".  
  
I smile and he leans down, kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
I feel it, and he feels it too.  
  
That spark.  
  
He takes my hand in his and says, "Let's go".  
  
We walk away, hand in hand, smiles on our faces. I look at the ground for a moment and notice our feet are walking in sync. Left, then right.  
  
Almost like it was meant to be that way.  
  
The way that we were meant to be together.  
  
"He's the one," I whisper.  
  
"Huh?" asks Jake.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I say.  
  
He puts his arm around me and we keep walking.  
  
"Definitely the one."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The end! Hope you liked it. 


End file.
